galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercury II-class Battlestar
The Mercury II-class was meant be a technology demonstrator between the construction of the new Nova-class Command Battlestars. The Admiralty began by taking a Block 02 Mercury Class hull that had just begun construction and transfered it to Caesarea Anchorage, the fleet’s newest high-security shipyard. There the hull was extensively modified to accommodate the new equipment and construction was resumed. However, even as a technology test-bed ship, the Mercury II is still a fully combat capable warship. While looking like any other Mercury Class Battlestar, the Mercury II is approximately 25% larger. Her hull and armor plating use revolutionary metallurgy processes, making it the strongest of any colonial battlestar while her upgraded weapons and fire-control systems give the Mercury II the ability to effectively take on a large number of separate targets. The Mercury II is also equipped with revolutionary new power-plants and engines—both sub-light and FTL—as well as double the number of viper launch tubes as the Mercury Class and an extensively upgraded electronics suite. The Mercury II has been equipped with a Virtual Intelligence computer network, essentially one step away from the Artificial Intelligence that led to the creation of the Cylons. While the creators of the VI program have expounded on the safeguards in the system and the impossibility of it ever being able to gain sentience, as the AI had allowed the Cylons to do, only time will tell if this is true. Specifications ROLE: Battleship/Carrier/Command Ship LENGTH: 2,006.68 m (6,583.58 ft) BEAM: 793.34 m (2,602.82 ft) DRAFT: 319.26 m (1,047.44 ft) WEIGHT: 85,250,000.00 tons CARGO CAPACITY: 4,043,050.0 tons DURATION: 10 years @ standard rations/supplies Crew Compliment TOTAL CREW: 3,396 ￼FLEET: 2,918 (OFFICERS: 767, ENLISTED: 2,151) MARINE: 478 (OFFICERS: 20, ENLISTED: 458) OTHER: 52 (passenger capacity) Engineering MAIN POWER: Halidyne-Danforth MB-91E Triple-Tylium Fusion Reactor (5) OPERATIONAL DURATION: 12 years @ standard usage AUXILIARY POWER: Dyson-Atkins XT-11/D2 Dideuterium-Monoxide Fusion Reactor (4) OPERATIONAL DURATION: 15 years @ standard usage EMERGENCY POWER: CMEPS92 Quadium-Krellide Batteries (600 Banks @ 50/bank) OPERATIONAL DURATION: 900 hours @ standard expected usage MAIN ENGINES: Kyeser K8-72 Sub-Light Engines (8) THRUSTERS: Kyeser K12-09 Bow-mounted Forward Arrest Thrusters (2) Hwacha RT9-D/17 Reaction Control System (RCS) Thruster (64 in 16 quad mounts) FTL ENGINE: Olympus A-Class FTL Drive (2) RANGE: 325 Light Years max (120-150 Light Years standard) FABRICATION FACILITIES: Semi-Autonomous Viper & Raptor Production Facilities Semi-Autonomous Munitions Production Facilities Electronics ANTENNAE: RT-105A “Nike” Omni-Directional Multi-Band Wireless Antennae (2) COMMUNICATIONS: Tikshoret XK-731/F2 Communications System Siluro Mk9 Communications Drone (150) Vuoro S-29C Hyper-Pulse Communications Buoy (150) DRADIS: RT/WTS-18 “Aegis II” High-Precision Phased DRADIS Array RANGES: up to 36,000 km (~58,500 mi) TRACKING ABILITY: 5,825 independent targets ECM: Huijari RT/CDW-37/4B “Gorgon” Electronic Warfare Suite Huijari DD-49 ECM Drones (500) FIRE CONTROL: AN/SPS-92 MK36 AFCS NAVIGATION: CGS-182 V2.3 Stellar Navigation Program CNP: Colonial Defense Command Navigation Program V3.8 MAIN NETWORK: Mnemosyne Technologies Virtual Intelligence Tactical Operations Interface V1.3 Weaponry MAIN: Krupp MK21/10-F Class 10 Naval Auto Cannon (104 in 52 dual turrets) ORDNANCE: 50.8cm (20”) APHE Warhead RANGE: In Atmosphere = 121.8 km (195.98 mi) Space = 365.4 km (587.93 mi) Krupp MK38/14-A Class 15 Heavy Assault Cannon (8 in 2 quad mounts; fixed) ORDNANCE: 91.44cm (36”) APHE Warhead RANGE: In Atmosphere = 182.7 km (300 mi) Space = 548.1 km (881.89 mi) SECONDARY: Krupp MK15/5-A Class 05 Naval Auto Cannon (32 in 16 dual mounts) ORDNANCE: 20.96cm (8.25”) APHE Warhead RANGE: In Atmosphere = 25.58 km (42 mi) Space = 76.74 km (123.48 mi) DEFENSIVE: Krupp MK163/94-B Class 03 Point Defense Cannon (704 in 352 dual mounts) ORDNANCE: 13.97cm (5.5”) HE Warhead RANGE: In Atmosphere = 2,682.25m (8,800 ft) Space = 8,046.74m (26,400 ft) CONVENTIONAL MISSILES: Zenith SLBM-36/B2 Launch System PAYLOAD: BGM-237 “Medusa” Guided Ballistic Missile (98) Raphael SIM-15/A5 Launch System 40 PAYLOAD: AIM-21B “Wasp” Air-Defense Guided Missile (210) NUCLEAR MISSILES: Zenith SLBMN-20/N Launch System PAYLOAD: BGMN-793 “Nemesis” Nuclear Guided Ballistic Missile (20) Air Wing FLIGHT DECKS: 4 (2 per flight pod) EMBARKED CRAFT: 434 Viper MkVII Tactical Star Fighter (340; 17 squadrons of 20) Viper MkVIII(S) Tactical Star Fighter (Stealth) (20; 1 squadrons of 20) Raptor Multi-Mission Support Craft (50; 10 squadrons of 5) Specter Assault Craft (6) Scimitar Bomber (10) Standard Colonial Shuttle (8) LAUNCH / RECOVERY SYSTEMS: LAUNCH: Atradies AC-12 Launch System (336 tubes; 168 per flight pod) RECOVERY: Chrysalis CLS-21-7D OptiWav Guidance System (8; 2 per flight deck)